


Не смогу

by 2Y5



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deapthroat, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Romance, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Size-kink, вдохновленный стереотипом о размерах члена у афроамериканцев.





	Не смогу

**Author's Note:**

> Храни, Господь, Уилла Смита.
> 
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!

Первый раз это случается в самый разгар очередного самоубийственного задания.

— Ну нихуя ж себе… — слышит Флойд слева от себя пока отливает, стоя у одного из писсуаров. С той же стороны стоит Флаг и краем глаза продолжает пялиться.

— Никогда чужих членов не видел? — издевательски отвечает Дэдшот.

— Таких — ни разу, — честно отвечает Рик, — и как ты с таким размером только управляешься?

Какое-то время Лоутон молчит, удивленно разглядывая искренне любопытствующее лицо командира.

— Завидуешь или понравился? — привычно подъебывает он, пытаясь скрыть свое смущение.

— А если и понравился? — также нахально отвечает Флаг, смотря прямо в глаза в кои-то веки растерявшемуся снайперу.

На самом интересном их прерывает зашипевшая рация.

Новые координаты, переход, бой, задание выполнено. И вот Флойд в очередной раз ловит себя на том, что думает о Флаге, сидя в своей камере.

Что значила эта его реплика? Простой подкол или же нечто большее? На заданиях Рик вел себя с ними спокойно, убедившись еще в первую миссию, что нож в спину они ему не воткнут. Смеялся над их шутками, прислушивался к советам, присматривал, пока они были в тюрьме.

Как подслушал из болтовни охраны Флойд, именно Флаг проследил за тем, чтобы Уоллер исполнила свои обещания. Вдобавок, Бумеранг теперь получил свое любимое пиво, Харли — романы в мягких обложках, Крокк — электронную водонепроницаемую книгу с полным собранием сочинений Шекспира, а Лоутон — нормальную еду и иногда даже гамбургеры.

Для его дочки Флаг как-то незаметно стал дядей Риком, и теперь уже он помогал Зоуи с уроками, когда Флойда не было рядом.

Переломным моментом стало письмо, которое его любимая дочурка написала ему в последний раз.

«…Я думала, что Джонни кинет мой рюкзак в грязь, но тут появился дядя Рик! Он так ловко отобрал его, дал Джонни подзатыльник и сказал, что если тот еще раз пристанет ко мне, дядя Рик пойдет к его родителям!  
Я знаю, что дядя Рик просто хотел его напугать, а Джонни поверил и убежал!»

Флойд раз за разом перечитывал эти строчки и разрывался между желанием врезать Флагу и… обнять его.

Полковник не лез в душу, не пытался казаться всепонимающим, подъебывал, когда представлялся случай, иногда — довольно чувствительно, а потом просто брал и делал.

На одном из заданий Харли умудрилась сломать каблук. Недолго думая, Флаг разбил прикладом винтовки витрину одного из встречных бутиков, навевая ностальгию, и вытащил оттуда пару женских сапожек, поражая еще и тем, что проверил на подошве подойдет ли размер.

На очумевшие взгляды команды пожал плечами:

— Не думаю, что посреди всей этой разрухи они что-то заметят.

А теперь еще и вот это. Флойд не доверял людям, тем более он не должен был доверять тому, кто одним касанием пальца мог превратить его голову в фейерверк, но… доверять хотелось.

Глупо, иррационально, смотря на улыбку дочери и доверчиво повернутую спину.

Во время следующего задания Лоутон зажал Рика у стены, когда команда разделилась, чтобы обследовать этажи.

— Зоуи написала мне про Джонни.

Дэдшот внимательно следил за командиром, готовый применить свои навыки, если тот только даст повод.

Флаг не попытался отстраниться или отрицать.

— Послушай… Я не слежу за ней. Просто приглядываю, навещаю время от времени, пробиваю по базам ухажеров твоей бывшей. Зоуи хорошая девочка, она ведь не виновата, что ее отец — идиот.

Флойд не смог ничего ответить, губы против воли растянулись в улыбку на такое оскорбление. Рик хохотнул следом, и вот уже они оба откровенно ржали, стоя посреди пустующего этажа высотки.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Лоутон, все еще держа Рика за предплечья, поднимая лицо и оказываясь глаза в глаза с Флагом.

Смеяться расхотелось обоим, когда дыхания смешались. Рик наклонился, Флойд последовал за ним, и вот уже они упоенно целовались, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.

Плотная ткань формы мешалась, не давая как следует ощупать то, к чему так стремились руки. Разочарованно простонав, Флаг дернул Лоутона в какую-то подсобку, теперь уже сам прижимаясь спиной к стене, руками быстро орудуя в районе ширинки Флойда.

— Признайся: ты мечтал о нем, — на выдохе произнес Флойд, ощущая, как взбухшую плоть сдавливают сухие, мозолистые пальцы, и видя, как глаза Флага темнеют от возбуждения.

— В мокрых снах видел, — выдал тот и сполз спиной по стене, становясь на колени.

— Ох, черт! — не смог сдержаться Лоутон, ощущая горячий рот на своем члене впервые за столь долгое время. — Флаг, твою мать!

Язык ловко орудовал по коже, губы упруго растягивались вокруг мощного ствола, принимая в себя до половины. Одна рука проворно охватила оставшуюся длину, другая — массировала яички.

Ни одна из девок Флойда не любила делать ему минет — большой размер оставлял мало простора для их фантазии. Да и в сексе не каждая могла принять его полностью, а кто могли — были уже раздолбаны, вызывая в Дэдшоте лишь мысли о том, который он по счету.

Флаг же, казалось, наслаждался этим не меньше самого снайпера — не обращая внимания на слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз, наверняка саднящие губы и упирающуюся в заднюю стенку горла головку, упоенно продолжать сосать и сглатывать выступающие слюну и смазку, вырывая из Флойда все новые и новые стоны, сам мычал вокруг заткнувшего его ствола, посылая горлом восхитительную вибрацию, добавляющую пару новых граней к их разделенному на двоих удовольствию.

Разрядка приближалась неотвратимо быстро, и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, Лоутон надавил на затылок Рика, проникая в самое горло, и застыл, выплескиваясь, упиваясь «живым» оргазмом. Через несколько до обидного коротких мгновений он отодвинулся, давая Флагу глотнуть воздуха. Тот ожидаемо закашлялся, но ничем не выказал какое-либо недовольство, на распухшей нижней губе осталась тонкая белесая нить спермы.

Гипнотизируя ярко-красные, горящие губы, Флойд понял, что Рик все проглотил.

В следующую секунду он грубо вздернул окончательно поплывшего полковника на ноги, подставляя для удобства свое колено, быстро просовывая тому руку в штаны. Пальцы наткнулись на мощную эрекцию. Обвив ее ладонью, Флойд принялся шептать Рику на ухо, одновременно начиная движения рукой.

— Видел мой член во снах? И что же ты с ним делал? Смотрел? Сосал, как сейчас? Или может быть ты видел, как я тебя трахаю? Как загоняю в тебя по самые яйца. — На этих словах Флаг вздрогнул и громко простонал, утыкаясь носом Лоутону в шею, начиная толкаться бедрами навстречу его руке. — Дааа, ты такая шлюха, Флаг. Мечтаешь, как я растяну тебя? Вылью в тебя тонну смазки, чтобы ты смог принять мое хозяйство. Могу поспорить, таких больших у тебя еще не было, да?

— Черт, Флойд, да… Да-да-да… — Чего снайпер не ожидал, так это ответа. — Хочу тебя, думать не могу больше ни о чем, ублюдок ты, блять-блять-блять…

Если бы не недавний оргазм, то у Лоутона бы встал мгновенно.

— Да, ты еще та блядь… Давай, нас уже ждут, давай же, кончай, хороший мой, кончай, тебе ведь хочется… Вспомни мой вкус и…

Сразу после этих слов Рик задрожал в руках Флойда и спустил ему в ладонь. Тот, ловко подставив вторую ладонь, собрал все семя, не давая ему испачкать свою одежду, позволяя Флагу навалиться на себя, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Ты кончаешь как девчонка, — не смог промолчать Флойд.

— А ты сейчас допиздишься, и я потребую еще поцелуев, — отбрил Флаг, беря себя в руки и застегиваясь.

Лоутон невозмутимо стряхнул сперму куда-то в сторону, а остатки обтер о куртку Рика. И заткнул глубоким поцелуем возмущенно открывшего было рот полковника.

Когда они вышли к остальным, Крокк демонстративно громко принюхался, что-то прорычал и двинулся в нужную сторону. Остальные меланхолично делали вид, что они баклажаны, кроме, конечно, Куинн, что подскочила к ним и многозначительно поведала, что они хотели уже идти их искать, ведь кто знает, может Дэдшот грохнул Флага и сбежал, а они что, хуже что ли?

И еще несколько недель прошли как обычно, прежде чем Флаг повез его на очередное свидание с дочерью, на этот раз на целые сутки. Весь день они провели втроем — Флойд решил, что хватит уже Рику изображать из себя фикус на фоне.

Вот только к вечеру выяснилось, что Зоуи нужно было уйти с ночевкой к подружке, чтобы сделать совместный проект по биологии, который сдавать уже завтра.

Тщательно скрывая свое разочарование, Лоутон убедил готовую расплакаться девочку в том, что все в порядке, и очень скоро они еще увидятся. Рик стоял рядом и горячо поддакивал, обещая, что обязательно присмотрит за ее папой, чтобы тот смог выполнить свое обещание. Тепло попрощавшись с дочкой, Флойд обернулся к Рику.

— Ну что, когда приедет мой «кортеж»? — спросил он, снова шуточками маскируя горечь скорой потери свободы.

— Завтра в одиннадцать утра, как и было оговорено, — наигранно безразлично пожимая плечами, ответил Флаг.

— Но Зоуи ведь… — непонимающе начал Лоутон.

— Брось, Флойд, только не говори, что прям так хочешь вернуться в этот каменный мешок, — хмыкнул Флаг и развернулся в сторону кухни, откуда последние два часа не вылазил. — Пойдем поедим по-человечески.

Следующие три часа прошли за шутливой беседой и вкусным домашним ужином, на который расщедрился Флаг.

— Ты моешь посуду, — указал он пальцем на снайпера.

— Мы с тобой как супружеская пара, — хохотнул Флойд, тем не менее вставая к раковине и берясь за первую тарелку.

— Старая, — добавил Флаг.

— Это еще почему? — возмутился Лоутон.

— Потому что супружеский долг не выполняешь, — отрезал Рик под грохот выскользнувшей из рук Флойда тарелки, ощутившего, как мужчина прижался к нему сзади, нахально скользя руками под резинку мягких домашних штанов.

— Ты нарываешься, Флаг, — выдохнул снайпер, тем не менее чуть расставляя ноги и толкаясь бедрами вперед.

— Да ты только и делаешь, что угрожаешь, — «посетовал» полковник.

— Сам напросился, — констатировал Флойд, выключая воду и резко разворачиваясь к Рику, сгребая его в объятия, глуша поцелуем и толкая к столу.

Флаг умудрился извернуться, схватил за руку.

— Спальня, кровать, сейчас же, — скомандовал он, благодаря Уоллер за столь удобную квартиру, что она предоставила.

По пути они наталкивались на стены, сшибали предметы интерьера и разбрасывали свою одежду, стараясь быстрее оказаться в постели. Лоутона вело от близости горячего и сильного тела, возбуждение долгожданно охватывало сознание: мужское тело непривычно ощущалось под руками, но все с лихвой компенсировалось отзывчивостью Флага, его чувствительностью.

Повалились на кровать они уже обнаженными, продолжая неистово целоваться, притираясь телами, находя наилучшие точки для соприкосновения. Ненадолго оторвавшись от партнера, Флойд заметил на столике рядом смазку. И перевел горящий взгляд на замершего под ним мужчину.

— Ты подготовился? — и сразу за этим: — Ты знал! Помнил, что у Зоуи проект, но все равно настоял на суточном свидании!

Рик осторожно поднял на Лоутона глаза, боясь его дальнейших действий — все же они общались слишком мало, чтобы полковник мог предсказать поведение того в такой… щекотливой ситуации. Видя это, Флойд наклонился ближе к лицу мужчины, внимательно смотря в глаза.

— Ну ты и шлюха, Флаг, — выдохнул он тому в губы, в следующее мгновение рывком переворачивая его на живот. Рик закатил глаза и успокоено выдохнул, тут же выгибаясь от прикосновения сильных рук к спине, прямо на месте старого ножевого ранения. Руки были аккуратными, растирали мышцы, поглаживали покрытую испариной кожу. После к ним присоединились губы, прослеживающие линию позвоночника, зубы, прижимающие кожу в особо чувствительных местах, и мокрый язык, рассылающий мурашки по всему телу.

Щелкнула крышка флакона, и Флаг принял в себя первый палец.

Лоутон разрабатывал его аккуратно, но методично, не дразня, а действительно стремясь как можно быстрее растянуть под свой размер, чтобы доставить меньше боли. Рик привычно расслаблялся и лишь шипел на особо острых касаниях, начал громко постанывать после первого толчка в простату. Когда внутри оказались уже четыре пальца, Флаг оттолкнул ласкающую руку, обвил пальцами каменно-стоящий член Флойда и направил в себя.

— Тишшше, — зашипел снайпер, ощущая, как головка туго протискивается сквозь все еще плотное кольцо мышц, так восхитительно его обхватившее, наблюдая за этим, запоминая, чтобы потом, когда он снова окажется наедине с собой и каменными стенами…

— Да, черт, подожди, минуту, сейчас… — Флаг замер, подрагивая в объявших его руках Лоутона, привыкая, подстраиваясь под размер — Рик давно не спал с мужчинами и никогда не спал ни с кем, у кого был настолько большой член. Боль и жжение мешались с наслаждением, возбуждение затмевало рассудок, требуя движения сейчас, немедленно.

Флойд сдерживался, массируя одной ладонью живот Рика, а другой лаская его соски, губами водил по плечам, уговаривая расслабиться. Спустя какое-то время Флаг качнулся назад, дальше и дальше… И принял Флойда полностью.

Когда мошонка ударилась о ягодицы, они оба застонали. Лоутону крышу сносило от знания, ощущения того, что любовник смог взять его до корня, Рик же плыл от настолько сильного ощущения растяжения, наполненности, своей открытости и доступности.

Мелкими толчками Флойд начал движение, выбивая из Флага легкие постанывания, наконец-то позволяя себе расслабиться. С каждым толчком Рик отзывался сильнее, и, когда он уже принялся подаваться навстречу, Лоутон отпустил себя и принялся вбиваться — сильно, размашисто, так, как давно хотелось, как мечталось долгими темными ночами. Флаг метался под ним, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, позволяя иметь себя, как опытную проститутку, принимал так, как не принимал никто до него, и кайфовал, с головой погружался в этот вихрь удовольствия под названием Флойд Лоутон, о чем и решил тому сообщить.

— Флооойд… Черт… Ты такой огромный… Матерь божья… Я не… Никогда… Так хорошо… Так полно… Тебе же нравится?.. Скажи…

— Да… Да-да-да… Твою мать, Рик… Такая шлюха… Ни одна не смогла… А ты… Ты смог… Самый лучший… Самая лучшая дырка… Затрахаю тебя теперь… Давай… Принимай… Ты ведь хотел… Мечтал… Ну и как реальность?.. Хороша?

— Нет… Намного лучше, — на этих словах Рик оттолкнулся от постели, наплевав на все неприятные ощущения, вставая на колени, заводя руку за голову, прижимая Флойда к себе грудью, меняя угол проникновения и сладко вскрикивая от усилившегося давления на простату, заставляя Лоутона больше хотеть себя, толкаться сильнее, остервенело расцвечивая засосами доверчиво подставленные шею и плечи. Укусы горели, задница саднила и, по ощущениям, обещала полковнику стоячий режим. Сильные пальцы на бедрах, контрастно темные на бледной коже, впивались, оставляя наливающиеся синим следы, словно отдавая часть собственного цвета, заставляя терять голову от еще одного собственнического жеста, знака, что все это происходит в реальности.

— Ублюдок… — судорожно продолжил шептать снайпер, ощущая, как подкатывает огромная волна, грозящая поглотить их обоих с головой, окунуть в море экстаза, утаскивая на самое его дно, чтобы вышибить все мысли и душу, но не в силах сдерживаться больше. Не тогда, когда разум буквально вопил: "Мое! Бери! Сейчас же!". Не тогда, когда Флаг дрочил себе в такт толчкам внутри него, сплавляя их ритм, наплевав на всякую осторожность и аккуратность, ведь крепкое тело было привычно, оно выдержит, а вот рассудок стремительно собирал вещи и махал ручкой. — Не смогу… Не смогу оставить тебя… Привязал хуже бомбы… Слышишь, Рик? Не смогу… Мудак ты долбанный, черт, Рик…

Крик раскатился по комнате вслед за выплеснувшейся спермой, Флойд не останавливался, лишь замедлился, упиваясь ощущением долгожданной разрядки, наслаждаясь мягкостью и податливостью расслабившегося от столь мощного оргазма любовника, пока не понял, что Флаг банально отключился, повисая в его руках.

Осторожно ложась на постель, Флойд сначала с удобством устроил того на боку и лишь после выскользнул, на пару секунд замирая, смотря, как семя вытекает из развороченного, пульсирующего ануса. Прикоснулся двумя пальцами к алому краю, на что получил еще один негромкий стон начинающего приходить в себя Рика. Быстро отдернул руку.

— Верни, — прошептал Флаг, все еще находясь в некой прострации, находя руку того своей, буквально вынуждая вновь вставить в себя пальцы. — Так пусто…

Лоутон подчинился, ощущая под подушечками гладкое и мягкое, а в груди — огромный ком нежности, что обычно появлялся только тогда, когда малышка Зоуи обнимала его. Флойд прижался ближе, согревая любовника собой, целуя все еще порозовевшие щеки того, а потом снова сталкиваясь с ним губами, медленно, со вкусом изучая умелый рот, определенно настраиваясь на продолжение и чувствуя, как партнер отвечает ему с не меньшим пылом.

— Я тоже не смогу, — выдохнул Флаг, бесстрашно смотря в глаза одного из самых смертоносных людей на планете. И Флойд почувствовал, как впервые в жизни его рука дрогнула.


End file.
